Undenying love
by Katori the demon slayer
Summary: higeXtoboe and kibaXoc. welcome to the city for forgotten memories. very few wolves are here, but the two they have seen it all, but when they make the mistake of showing a human girl their identity, how can the gang make her feel at home among wolves AND


Katori the demon slayer: "Hiya this is my second fic, but first wolf's rain fic. Pleas enjoy and don't flame. I'm sorry if Kiba Toboe Tsume and Hige are OOC. But please bare with me. Thanks"  
  
Kiba's POV- Unmoved till now, how could I let one boy, yet two push me around. I'm a leader, not a follower yet, I have this feeling that I'd follow them to the ends of the earth. Two of my kind, two other rare beings, caught in a world of despair and they feel the pain I feel.  
  
Hige's POV- I'm hungry, how come we had to go on a search with an empty stomach. I wanna eat. I wish I could have eaten something before we left. Ha. I remember the first time I saw Kiba eat a hot dog. He made a funny face. How come I think of Kiba, even in my thoughts? Him and Toboe, I think about them a lot, but mostly Toboe. How come I never think about Tsume? Oh well, but I'm still hungry.  
  
Toboe's POV- I wish I could go back. Traveling isn't so fun. Being different is fun. I'm the youngest and the others don't acknowledge that. Well, Kiba and Hige do, but Tsume doesn't care. He saved me once or twice, but he seems not to notice me. Why are Kiba and Hige so nice to me?  
  
Tsume's POV- I wish I wasn't stuck with those three kids. Why did I have to get stuck with them? They should die. Or maybe I'll leave them. They come in handy once in a while, when I need help, but other times, they seem to get in the way.  
  
City of love and the smell of wolves-  
  
Trailing the smell a lunar flowers. They have yet to find paradise. A town was coming into a view. The town looked like all the other towns, a dump. They slowly made their way into town. People were out walking the town, some stopped to glance at the new people in town. Other's didn't care and went on with their business.  
  
"It's only humans, this whole town is filled with humans, no wolves." Tsume said and Hige snorted. They continued to walk on. A girl fell backwards and out onto the street. She got up slowly and began to walk away.  
  
"Why me?" The girl asked herself and she didn't realize she was being followed. The girl's brown hair was in a pony tail and it swayed as she walked. Her boots splashed as she stepped in water and she stuck her hands in the pockets of her jacket. Kiba, Toboe, Hige, and Tsume followed the girl. She turned some corners and came to a deserted road, where she stopped. Two figures stood in the shadows.  
  
"What's wrong, Yuriko?" One voice asked, that of a girl's.  
  
"I can't do anything right. Father kicked me out again and this time it wasn't me." Yuriko said and sat down on a crate. Kiba, Hige, Toboe, and Tsume hid in the shadows.  
  
"You four can come out from behind the corner." Another voice said, this one was a boys. Yuriko gasped and turned to see the four walk out from behind the corner. That's when they got a good look at the girl. She had blue eyes and brown hair. She wore a tan skirt, a blue shirt, black boots, and a brown coat. Tsume growled and the girl fell off the carte and slowly crawled away.  
  
"We won't hurt you. Don't worry, we're good." Toboe said and he held out a hand.  
  
"So, where are you going?" The girl's voice asked.  
  
"To paradise, ever heard of it?" Kiba said and the voices chuckled.  
  
"So, you think that you have what it takes to find paradise. Only those who are pure of heart can make it to the REAL paradise. Ones who think of themselves as dogs or mutts and work as lap dogs will never find it, they will find a place like hell and they will turn back. If you find this and continue on, you will find paradise." The boy's voice said.  
  
"It is a journey worth making. The lunar flowers are so beautiful." The girl's voice said and a figure stepped out from the shadows. It was a girl, around the same age as Kiba. She had long black hair and black eyes. She wore a long sleeved, short, black dress and black boots that went halfway between her ankles and knees. A boy stepped out aside her. He had spiky black hair and black eyes. He wore black pants, black shoes, a black shirt, and a black jacket.  
  
"Who are you?" Hige asked.  
  
"The name is Shinta and this is my sister, Shuku." The boy said and the girl, Shuku walked over to Yuriko.  
  
"Need a hand, Yuriko?" Shuku asked and helped the girl up.  
  
"Are you that girl's lap dogs?" Tsume asked and Shuku laughed.  
  
"If we were then would we have found paradise? We consider ourselves friends." Shuku said and crossed her arms.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right." Toboe said and Hige began to sniff the air.  
  
"Yuck, smells like someone farted." Hige said and pinched his nose. Shinta began to laugh.  
  
"Come. You must be tired. Follow us." Shinta said and began to walk. Yuriko ran to catch up with him and Shuku stayed behind a minute then began to walk, but stopped to look at them.  
  
"Are you coming? We have room for you and plenty of food. We are kind to others. We take them in till they feel like leaving. Our honor is atstake each time, but we don't mind. It's nice to have visitors, come on, come on. Let's go." Shuku said and she grabbed Kiba's hand and began to tug him. They began to walk and they walked through tons of allies and through sewers. They came out a man hole and they were right in front of a small house. Yuriko and Shinta stood there when they all got out.  
  
"Welcome, this is where we live." Shinta said and walked to the house, Yuriko following behind him. Shuku grabbed Kiba's hand and began to pull him towards the house.  
  
"It doesn't feel right." Toboe said and Hige sniffed the air.  
  
"I don't care. I smell food." Hige began to walk and Toboe walked aside him. Tsume followed them. They walked into the house and it was a little nice, but messy. The first room the walked into was a hallway, then they went into the living room. It had a small couch and some bean bag chairs. They all sat down and Shuku smiled.  
  
"You all must be tired. Can I get you anything?" Shuku asked and stood up.  
  
"How bout some food." Hige asked egarly and Tsume hit him on the head. "Ow."  
  
"That wasn't nice to ask." Tsume said and Shinta laughed.  
  
"It's okay." Shinta said.  
  
"How bout something to drink?" Toboe asked shyly and Yuriko smiled.  
  
"We have tons of things to drink. What do you each feel like having?" Shuku asked and Toboe perked up a little.  
  
"Do you have soda?" Toboe asked and Shinta nodded.  
  
"Just some water." Hige said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Water." Tsume said and Shuku nodded.  
  
"And for you, tough guy?" Shuku asked and Kiba looked at her.  
  
"Water is fine." Kiba said and a puzzled look appeared on Shuku's face.  
  
"Um, can you help me?" Shuku asked and Kiba just nodded. Kiba followed Shuku into the kitchen. It wasn't big. It had a table, a stove, a countertop, a sink, a fridge, and some cabinets. She went over to the cabinet and took out some things.  
  
"What do you need my help with?" Kiba asked.  
  
"Can you get the soda out from the fridge?" Shuku asked as she turned to look at Kiba and he nodded. He opened it slowly and looked inside. Soda, juice, milk, and other things were in there. Kiba pulled out the soda and the juice.  
  
"I've changed my mind. I'm going to have juice." Kiba said and he placed the bottle and box on the counter. Shuku placed some glasses on the counter, one for each of them. Shuku handed him one after another.  
  
"Here, I'll take half and you take the other half." Shuku said as she grabbed half of the glass and Kiba grabbed the other half. They walked back into the living room and handed out the drinks.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Shuku." Toboe and Hige said at the same time.  
  
"Didn't you want something to eat?" Shuku asked Hige and it looked up.  
  
"Anything is fine. I'm not picky." Hige said and Toboe laughed.  
  
"Hige, you're so careless, I'm surprised you're still living with an attitude like that." Toboe laughed and Kiba chuckled.  
  
"Toboe has a point, Hige." Kiba said and Hige growled.  
  
"I'm just hungry and when I'm hungry I don't care what I eat. Who asked you anyway, Kiba. I don't hear Tsume saying anything." Hige said and Shuku just laughed.  
  
"Sorry to intrude, but those to make a point. Anyway, why do you wear that collor?" Shinta asked and Hige opened one of his closed eyes.  
  
"I don't know. I've always liked it. It's like asking Toboe why he wears that braclet thing. I guess you can sorta say that you can tell me and Toboe apart, it you get my drift." Hige said and Shinta nodded. Shuku left and went into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with plates.  
  
"Here." Shuku said as she handed Hige a plate. He looked at it. It was a giant sandwhich and chips and pickles and an olive. Hige couldn't help but drool as he took the plate from Shuku.  
  
"Thank you." Hige said and wiped the drool from his lip. Shuku smiled and handed a plate to Toboe, who smiled.  
  
"Thank you very much." Toboe said.  
  
"Your welcome." Shuku said as she handed a plate to Tsume, who reluclently took.  
  
"Thanks." Tsume said and Shuku nodded.  
  
"Here." Shuku said and handed the last plate to Kiba.  
  
"I can't." Kiba said and Shuku placed it on his lap.  
  
"Don't think. I can sense your hunger, Kiba. Eat up. If you're ever going to get to paradise you need to eat." Shuku said, Kiba nodded and took a bite. Shuku went back into the kitchen and returned with plates for her, Shinta, and Yuriko.  
  
"So who exactly are you?" Yuriko asked and Kiba stopped eating.  
  
"We're travelers. On our way through to a place where many never get to." Kiba said.  
  
"Paradise, right? Isn't that a legend? Isn't it where wolves dwel?" Yuriko asked and the other stopped eating.  
  
"She doesn't know?" Hige asked and Shinta looked down.  
  
"No, don't tell her. She doesn't need to know." Shinta said and Kiba nodded. Shuku got up and left the room.  
  
"What's with her?" Hige asked and Shinta shrugged.  
  
"I'm going to get some air." Kiba said and got up and left the room. Yuriko also got up and left.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Toboe asked.  
  
"Yuriko is a human, not a wolf. She doesn't know that wolves exsist. She doesn't know bout Shuku and me being wolves." Shinta said.  
  
"Why don't you tell her?" Tsume asked, but Shinta shook his head.  
  
"Yuriko is afraid of dogs, cats, and very afraid of the wolf stories. She has told us that if she ever met a wolf she would be so scared. She would want us to be there to help her." Shinta said.  
  
"I see. I met a girl. I killed her bird, but I didn't mean it. She was nice to me. She thought I was a big dog and she fed me. I killed her bird and before her eyes I changed into my wolf form, not even meaning to. Tsume picked me up by my kneck and took me away." Toboe said and Shinta couldn't help but think of his sister. She was different from any other wolf.  
  
"Why did you follow me?" Shuku asked as Kiba walked outside.  
  
"I wanted fresh air and it just so happened that you were out here." Kiba said.  
  
"Hm." Shuku said and Kiba sat beside her on the front step.  
  
"I've been wondering. Why are you so different from any other wolf?" Kiba asked and Shuku looked at the ground.  
  
"I've been wondering. Only the flower maiden would know. My mother and father would, but my father was killed and mother has disappeared. My brother took care of me and tought me the way of humans. I don't know why I am so different, Kiba." Shuku said and Kiba nodded.  
  
"Let me see your wolf form and maybe I can tell." Kiba said and Shuku nodded. She slowly turned into her wolf form. She was a wolf with sleek black fur. Yuriko had just reached the door and saw the dog in front and she screamed.  
  
"Shinta! Shuku!" Yuriko screamed and Kiba fell over and everyone ran out to see what the confussion was about.  
  
"Fine. We'll tell her now, Shuku." Shinta said and the wolf nodded. The wolf slowly turned back into Shuku.  
  
"You're a thing! What are you? You can't be human! Stay away!" Yuriko yelled and ran away. Leaving everyone to stare as she disappeared. What had they done wrong. 


End file.
